Languages
Language is a system allowing communication between the different intelligent inhabitants of Hyrule, Termina and The Realm of Twilight, consisting of sounds, symbols, or both. Hylian Dialect Hylian Dialect was a language that developed from Akkalan. It was the primary language of the Hylians, Keatons, Wizzrobes and Stalfos necromancers. Its alphabet is based on Hylian Script from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Known Words * Seent - Prepare (to) * Larl - Charge Akkalan/Sheikah Akkalan was a language used primarily by the Ancient Hylians, and modern Sheikah, but was also known by Picori and the Wind Tribe. Known Words * Solahra - Justice * Sina - Light * Demok - Time * Maph - Forever, Eternal * Aeus - Burning, Smouldering * Malkor - Flowing With, Moving With * Bagia - Grace, Beauty * Sulkon - Seeds, Life * Aris - Gardener, Grower, Caretaker * Evala - Weeping, Sad, Crying * Leen - Tomb, Crypt, Grave * Valoo - Wind * Kovala - Free, Unrestricted * Aptries - Powers * Sapdrah - Minds * Ep - We * Sayra - Knights * Mal - He * Pos - Has Come * Valre - Bow Before * Met - Fear * Dethl - Nightmare * Druthu - Not of, Unlike, Different * Lidi - Goddesses * Valry - Hail * Sel - Her * Tremandah - Champion (of) * Manseh - Magic * Nemon - Save Us, Help Us * Septeh - Great * Edah - Mage * Mahn - Lady * Amn - Rise * Menal - Above * Arah - All * Oreynal - Divine * Kanya - Light * Som - Please * Ayr - Come * Mesai - Saviour * Reked - Undead * Stalfos - Of Bones, "Skeletons" * Sedeyk - Unholy * Maltes - Abominations * Gatad - Everywhere * Se - So, Like * Branime - Bright * Metrair - God, Goddess * Ek - You * Tru - Were * Meter - High * Abrochel - No Longer * Nome - Enslaved * Regre - Opressed * Nomor - Tyrant * Segrat - Supressor * Tan - Once * Rye - Brave * Sonpler - Betrayed * Ay - Me * Forvar - No Longer Ancient Huskus Ancient Huskus was a language used by the Huskus. It shared words with Deku. Known Words * Pala - Storm * Gard - Child * Anl - Is * Cher - Here Deku Deku was the primary of the Kokiri and Deku Scrubs, but also known to Huskus, Lizalfos and Wolfos. Two major dialects of this language existed. Deku Dialect Deku Dialect was a spoken language of the Kokiri, identical with the other dialect only via written text. Scrub Royal Dialect Scrub Royal Dialect '''was a language consisting of chirps and whistles of the Deku Scrub snout. Due to this fact, it was often considered incomprehensible for other species. Known Words * Sari - Kind, Generous * Ya - Aide, Servant, Worker * Kasus - Strong, Mighty * Utok - Warm, Gentle, Kind * Fadoa - Speaker, Preacher * Anl - Is * Cher - Here Ancient Gohma '''Ancient Gohma was a non-written communication form devised by Iemanis. It is assumed it was only used by its intelligent followers, as the Gohma do not speak. Known Words * Sata - Become * Futalisk - God, Deity * Suldeh - Queen * Ahsa - Our * Oo - Of * Ahta - Follow * Saldus - Beloved * Arkaytus - Omnipotence * Rasa - Eclipse * Ylusis - Sun * Exudis, - Forever * Okaytus - Forever, Blindly * Dera - Answer * Aratus - Dawn of * Arkata - Arachnid * Prefus - Lead * Drufis - Consume * Eyto - All * Ysp - Lurking * Enat - Everywhere * Aktee - Consuming Gerudo Gerudo was the language used by the people of the same name. Known Words * Zatreh - Death * Drenah - Marches * Dorf - Phantom * Meh - From * Sene - Sands * Eto - Has Come Darknut Darknut, also known as '''Cliff Lord Tongue, '''was a language primarily used by the Darknuts, but also commonly known to Zuna, Fokka, Mazura and Western Lynels. Known Words * Darknut - Cliff Lord * Oyr - Here Come(s) * Vark - Ready (For) * Daldrak - Battle * Drok - Fight * Padra - God * Sark - She * Mekson - Has Come